


"Mission" Gone Incredibly Wrong

by elijahsjuul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agatha is 100 percent a lesbian, Agatha is also a good guy?, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint does not get powers, Deaf Clint Barton, Hayward sucks, Jeremy Renner is an asshole, M/M, Monica Is Already Photon, Recasted Clint Barton, Westview shitshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahsjuul/pseuds/elijahsjuul
Summary: When Thanos is finally defeated, Bucky Barnes finds himself alone again - with the exception of Sam. Steve left him for Peggy, Tony was dead, Nat was back (thanks to Steve), Bruce had retired. As the new Captain America, Sam has quite a few responsibilities, which means that Bucky is often left alone to wander around.So, one day he gets a call. Clint Barton is on the other end, asking if he's doing anything because he's called other people and hell, they're all busy. Bucky decides to join him on a quote, "mission", unquote, as Clint said, in a quaint little town called Westview.As the weeks go on, Bucky finds himself feeling weird feelings around Clint Barton. And he isn't sure that he hates it.(Of course, Clint Barton is not Jeremy Renner. I'd like to think he's Boyd Holbrook instead)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going out again!" Sam calls through the house, and Bucky walked down the stairs to find his friend in his suit. The shield was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the couch. It was strange to see it not with Steve, if Bucky was honest. But, Sam really fit the role of Captain America, and he seemed to love it. Not just seeing the kids cheering and waving at him, but the superhero part too. Of course, it wasn't exactly Sam's first time being a superhero, as he'd been the Falcon for years. But, it was his first time as Captain America, obviously it was a little different.  
"When will you be back?" Bucky inquired, leaning up against the doorframe. Sam looked over at him, shrugging a little.  
"Few hours at most. I won't be long, I'll be back for dinner." Sam replied, and Bucky nodded.   
"Take care, I'll be around if you need me." Bucky tried not to let the tiny bit of jealousy show as Sam grabbed the shield, putting it on his arm and waving at Bucky before walking out of the house, closing the door behind him.  
It wasn't that he was jealous of Sam, he didn't want the Captain America mantle. But, he did miss when he and Sam would hang out a lot. With Steve. Man, he missed Steve. But, there was no time to dwell on the past, besides, there was no point in moping around. He was gone, and there was nothing Bucky could do to fix that, or change that. He'd left him for Peggy, and that made Bucky so so so bitter, sure, but he didn't see a point in letting it bring him down. He busied himself with cleaning the house, vacuuming and dusting, and doing laundry.   
After an hour or so, he sat down on the couch, satisfied with the clean house. His phone started buzzing on the coffee table, and he picked it up. The caller ID read Bow Boy, and Bucky smiled a little at the pet name.  
"Barton, hey!" he greeted, a little more upbeat than he intended. He'd always loved hanging out with Clint and Nat, they were a lot of fun.   
"Hey, Barnes. Hate to call on you like this... are you busy?" Clint inquired, and Bucky sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
"Besides sitting around the house? Nope. Why?" he asked, and Clint sighed.  
"I need your help." Clint said softly, and Bucky felt his whole body tense up. That didn't mean anything good, he knew it. Just by the way Clint had said it, he knew it was bad. He just didn't know how bad, and truthfully, he was afraid to find out.  
"With... what?" he questioned, and there was a beat of silence.  
"Can I pick you up?" Clint asked, and Bucky got up.  
"Yeah, sure. Do I need to pack a bag?" Bucky inquired, and he heard a car door slam on Clint's end.  
"Yeah." Clint responded, and Bucky went upstairs, digging through his closet.  
"Where are we headed?" Bucky questioned, and there was the sound of a car starting on Clint's end.  
"We're headed to a town called Westview." Clint replied, and Bucky could tell just by his voice it didn't mean anything good.


	2. Road Trip

Bucky was waiting outside with a duffel bag full of clothes when Clint arrived. He left a note for Sam, saying that Clint needed him for something and he’d be back soon, and to text him if Sam needed anything.  
“Hey.” Bucky greeted when he got in the car.  
“Hey. Long time no see, how are you?” Clint inquired, looking at him. Bucky replied with a shrug, and Clint nodded. When he went to throw his bag in the backseat, he found Clint’s bag, his bow and a quiver of arrows. He raised a brow, looking at him curiously, and Clint glanced back, sighing.  
“I’ll explain while we’re driving.” he pulled away from the curb, driving away.  
Bucky Barnes hadn’t seen Clint Barton since Tony Stark’s funeral, and even then Clint hadn’t said much to him. Of course, it had been quite a hard time for Clint, because he’d been friends with Tony for years. He wished he’d said something to Clint that day, it was obviously hard on him. But, he hadn’t, he’d just stood with Sam, and Wanda Maximoff.   
“So, Westview,” Clint sighed deeply, and Bucky looked over at him, a little bit worried about the other man.  
“I got a call the other day, from Captain Rambeau. She said she needed me there, and I didn’t want to go alone.” Clint admitted, and Bucky frowned.  
“Captain… Monica Rambeau?” he questioned, and Clint nodded. Bucky wondered what this could be about, wondered why some S.W.O.R.D. agent wanted Clint Barton in Westview.   
The car ride was long, and quiet, except for the radio. Bucky slept for some of it, and when he woke up, Clint was pulling up to a S.W.O.R.D. camp, and parking the car.  
“Morning, we’re here.” Clint zipped up his jacket, getting out of the car. Bucky followed Clint into one of the tents, keeping quiet as the archer led the way.  
“Monica Rambeau!” Clint called, and all heads turned towards him. Bucky stayed by his side, surveilling the room.  
“Mr. Barton, so good to see you. You brought… Mr. Barnes as well?” Monica held out a hand for Clint to shake, and he smiled broadly, looking at Bucky.  
“You know you can call me Clint, Monica.” Clint chuckled, and Monica moved to shake Bucky’s hand.  
“You can just call me Bucky.” he told her, and she nodded. He used his flesh hand to shake her hand, because well, although he was pretty sure everyone on earth knew about his metal arm, he wanted to keep it from her just a little bit longer.  
“Right this way, gentlemen.” Monica led the duo over to a girl in a grey beanie, and a dark jacket. Beside her a man with an FBI jacket was seated in a folding chair, watching the old tv in front of them carefully.  
“Is that-”   
“Wanda Maximoff. At least we think it is.” Monica answered Clint’s question before he could ask it, and Bucky frowned. He hadn’t talked to the young witch many times, but he knew enough about her. She lost her parents to Stark’s weapons, her brother in Sokovia, when Steve and the rest of the Avengers were trying to defeat Ultron, and then she lost her… boyfriend? Whatever Vision was to her, during the battle with Thanos - the first one - where he’d ended up turning to dust in front of Steve. Steve. Bucky wondered what he’d think of all this right now, how disappointed he’d be that Bucky has barely left the house. His attention returned when he felt Clint’s shoulder brush against his as he shifted on his feet.   
“Clint, Bucky, I want you to meet Doctor Darcy Lewis and FBI Agent Jimmy Woo.” Monica motioned to the two that were seated in front of the old fashioned tv but were now standing in front of Clint and Bucky. Clint shook their hands, and then Bucky did the same.  
“Pleasure to meet you, this is… awesome, a real dream come true.” Darcy gushed, her eyes bright behind her glasses. Bucky allowed a small smile, but he wondered how real it was. He hadn’t smiled a real smile since he was with Steve. That was a long time ago.   
“Why did you ask me to come here?” Clint inquired, looking between the trio.  
“You’re the only person that’s actually close to Wanda Maximoff. We need you to try and talk to her.” the FBI agent - Jimmy - seemed to cut right to the chase. Bucky liked that, a lot, instead of dancing around the truth.  
“Alright…” Clint nodded, looking past them at the TV monitor. Onscreen, Bucky watched as Wanda - who was dressed in a beautiful dress - and Vision, who was in human form, talked together in the quaint little house. It was black and white, and obviously 50s themed, and Bucky started to wonder just why the young Avenger had chosen the 50s.  
“You’re telling me there’s a… a forcefield around this town? That nobody can get in or out of?” Clint asked, and Darcy nodded.   
“Yeah. Basically, that’s the not so science version of it.” Darcy crossed her arms, and Clint turned on his heel and walked out, clearly wanting a better look at whatever this was they were dealing with. Bucky followed him, with Jimmy, Darcy and Monica close behind. He walked out of the tent, going around S.W.O.R.D. agents and right up to the energy field.  
“Careful, Mr. Barton!” Jimmy called, and Clint got closer. Bucky stopped a good distance away, deciding to just watch, and worrying that if he got too close something would happen. Clint, meanwhile, extended his hand towards the energy field, drawing closer and closer.  
“Clint!” Monica called, and before they could do anything, Clint Barton vanished where he was standing, leaving a stunned Bucky Barnes.


	3. Where'd He Go?

Bucky couldn’t move when Clint vanished. He wasn’t totally sure what he should do, should he go over to the force field? Or would Jimmy, or Darcy, or Monica? He turned to look at them with wide eyes, a little confused as to what he should do. They were just as shocked as him.   
“Where’d he go?” Bucky demanded, going over to the trio. Monica was staring, openmouthed, at the place Clint had just been standing.   
“Rambeau, where did he go?!” Bucky exclaimed, getting in her face. The archer was the only person he had right now, and he was not going to lose him.   
“I… I don’t know, I’ve never seen that happen before…” Monica seemed just as scared as Bucky was. Clint was just gone? That didn’t make any sense, at all. He couldn’t just vanish like that, that wasn’t how it works.   
“We need to go in there and find him!” Bucky declared, whirling around and going towards the barrier. The FBI agent - Jimmy - grabbed his arm quickly, stopping him. Bucky turned back, glaring at him with dark eyes.  
“Mr. Barnes, with all due respect, we have no idea what just happened to Mr. Barton, and… I don’t think you should go in there until we figure out what happened to Clint.” Jimmy advised, and Bucky clenched his jaw, but he understood what Jimmy was trying to say. He yanked his arm away from the other man, but still sat there glaring at the shimmering barrier that separated him from Westview.  
“Doctor Lewis!!” one of the S.W.O.R.D. agents called for Darcy, and she turned around, and the man beckoned for her to come over. She went over, and Monica, Jimmy and Bucky followed her into one of the tents.   
“There’s a new episode airing right now, it looks like they’re in the 60’s now.” the agent informed her, and she went over to the old tv she had, sitting back down in her chair. Jimmy, Monica and Bucky watched over her shoulder as Wanda talked with a woman - who Bucky later found out was named Agnes. He wandered off in search of something to drink, finding a pot of coffee and pouring some in a styrofoam cup. Taking a sip, he made his way back to Jimmy, Darcy and Monica, realizing that the coffee was shitty, and cold. He was about to put it down beside Darcy’s workspace when something on the screen caught his eye.  
“Is that-” he started, his eyes locked on the blonde sitting to the right of Vision. Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away as the cup slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor, spilling cold coffee everywhere.   
“That’s Clint.” he finished, and the other three were speechless as the Avenger laughed at something Vision said.   
“That wasn’t what he was wearing when he was with us.” Jimmy commented, and Bucky looked at Clint’s outfit. A white button down shirt and dark trousers. Not at all what he’d been wearing when they arrived. When they got here, he’d been wearing a hoodie with his logo on it, and a pair of blue jeans.  
“What the hell…” he looked at the archer on screen, before it cut back to Wanda at some party.   
“What is going on in there, Barton..” he muttered, frowning a little as he wondered what the other man could possibly be up to. Was it some undercover mission? How did he get the clothes? What was this mission for? There were far too many unanswered questions for his liking.


End file.
